Good Morning, Sunshine
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: A tribute to Cardboard Pixie.


**Pride: This story is a tribute to Cardboard Pixie, an amazing friend, confidante and sister-figure who passed away on October the 9th. She dedicated her last moments to writing fanfiction, which she truly loved. I hope her hardwork and dedication is recognized, because she truly deserves it. Thanks for the great memories and times we had, and no matter what, we won't forget you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Good Morning, Sunshine<strong>

A tribute to a great writer and friend, Cardboard Pixie

A sequel (sort of) to "fairytales before bedtime"

* * *

><p>"<em>Come to me, my precious hatchling. Come to Mama." <em>Mama's voice echoes in her head.

Suddenly, the pain doesn't hurt so much anymore.

The cold hard ground doesn't feel so uncomfortable anymore.

But her Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii…her brother's love stayed the same. She felt it, solid and palpable. Like a bale of cotton. She had no strength in her arms, but grabbed it anyways.

Their love, she could feel it. And she knew, no matter what changed, this would stay the same.

_Natsu-nii…_

_Gajeel-nii…_

_I'm sorry…_

_I'll see you again when I wake up in the morning, okay?_

* * *

><p>"NO! WENDY! YOU STILL OWE ME THAT MISSION! I WANT TO GO ON ONE MORE MISSION WITH YOU, WENDY! PLEASE!" she heard Natsu's voice, still echoing faintly.<p>

"KID! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! I PROMISE, I'LL BE A BETTER BROTHER, WATCH MY LANGUAGE AN' ALL!" Gajeel yelled, in hysterics now.

_Natsu-nii, Gajeel-nii, who'd have thought the two of you could break down like this? Please be strong for me, for everyone else. The two of you were always the strongest, always the last to break down. Don't let that change, okay? _

_That mission…let's go on it tomorrow, okay? When I wake up after this dream. It's too nice and comfortable…I want to see it to completion, okay? See you in the morning…_

_Gajeel-nii, you can't do anything to be a better brother…You always were the best. You too, Natsu-nii. Don't ever change for anything, okay?_

* * *

><p>In that moment, the pit didn't matter.<p>

The dank smell of sweat and blood didn't matter. The pain didn't matter.

_Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. _

_Come back. _

_I don't care what it takes, just come back. I know you want to rest. But I don't want you to do that now! Come back, and we can all go home. Then we can rest together. We can curl up together for warmth, and Gajeel can tell us stories. Doesn't that sound better? Please…_

_I don't even know what to say anymore Wendy. But I won't cry. Because I remember what you've told me and Gajeel before. _

_**Don't cry because it's over…**_

The tears fell, thick and fast.

_Why am I crying? Dammit, I promised her…I PROMISED! _

_Then why…I'm sorry, Wendy…I've never broken a promise to you before…but just this once…_

* * *

><p>Gajeel didn't know what to say.<p>

Black Steel Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer.

If only his heart could be made of iron, or steel.

This pain…why? Knowing Wendy and Natsu, having precious times with them, and then slowly losing one of them. Now he feared when the other would fall.

_No, that's wrong. _

_I can't think that way. I can't let that fear destroy the happy memories we've had. _

_That's right, what did the kid say before? _

_**Smile because it happened… **_

_How d'you expect me to smile, brat? Forget it. You're too precious to lose. I would smile at the memories…but you're more precious to me than those memories are._

* * *

><p><em>Mama was the only one I knew before I knew Jellal, joined Cait Shelter, then Fairy Tail, and met my brothers. <em>

_Before I knew it, my brothers became my first home. _

_Fairy Tail coming in a close second. _

_Looks like Mama wants to remind me not to forget where I came from. Don't worry, Mama, I'm coming to you. _

_But I just have one wish. _

_Can I visit my brothers and Fairy Tail every now and then?_

* * *

><p>He sat beside the tombstone they'd built for her, on one of the peaks of Fairy Hills.<p>

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of the wind running through his pink locks.

Wasn't this why they chose this spot to build her tombstone? So she could feel Grandine's touch, even in her sleep?

_I still don't understand why you love feeling the wind so much, Wendy. _

_You always told me that it carried all of your worries with it…_

_If only it were as easy for me to let the wind carry my sorrows away…_

_Perhaps it's too heavy for the wind to carry? _

_Or is it that I can't let it carry my sorrows away? _

_I don't ever want to forget you, Wendy. _

He set his eyes on the tombstone, mind filled with images, thoughts, memories…yet strangely blank.

His eyes…seeing, yet not seeing, at the same time.

He could feel the knife dig deeper into his heart. But the pain didn't come. Or was it just that the pain was so great that he couldn't feel it anymore?

_Wendy…how long are you going to sleep? Isn't it about time to wake up already? It's been five years already, you know? _

He felt warm tears cascade down his cheeks again.

"Mister, why are you crying?" came a childlike voice, starling Natsu out of his musings.

He sat up straight, looking right and left, but seeing nothing.

_Dammit, how could I let my guard down so easily? _

The voice giggled, making him snap his head upwards.

"Here, mister," laughed a child from a low branch on the tree Natsu was leaning on. She looked to be no more than five, with short blue hair and caramel-brown eyes. She was dressed in an oversized dress that trailed down lower than her feet.

He couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face.

"Hey kid. What are you doing up there?"

"Me? I just like to sit up here and enjoy the wind blowing past my face. I was here yesterday too, but you didn't notice me."

His smile grew wider.

_So you've finally decided to wake up…_

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't your parents be worried about you?"

"I dunno. I'm from a tribe of nomads, or that's what Mama said everyone calls us. Yesterday I woke up and found out that my tribe left me behind," she said sadly, eyes trailing down to stare at her dress, tiny fingers fiddling with the edges.

Natsu's smile morphed into a look of worry.

"That's not good. Would you like me to help you look for them?"

"I don't know, Mister. This always happens. Sometimes people are left behind, and they either die, or they survive and form a tribe of their own. Some find their way to cities and start a new life there," she said, frowning at the ground.

"It's not easy to find my tribe anyways, because they're always travelling…" she continued.

"But don't worry, I promise we can help you find them. Maybe not alone, but Fairy Tail can help you find them together!" he grinned at her, making her grin back. It was infectious.

"What's Fatty Rail?" she asked.

"No, no, Fairy Tail. It's a guild, or a group of mages who do jobs. But in reality, we're more like family," he laughed.

"But I'm not a mage," she said with a quizzical expression on her childlike face.

"That doesn't matter. You can still be part of our family anyways! And don't worry, we won't leave anyone behind," he said jovially, easing all of her fears away.

"Okay, mister! I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you! And you?"

"My tribe calls me Moonlight. We're named after the things that happened on the days we were born, so that's how my name came to be," she smiled at her new friend.

"Can…can I call you Wendy?" he asked, unsure of her reaction.

"That's a strange name, but okay! Catch me Mister Natsu, I'm going to jump!" and she promptly hopped off her low branch.

"Whoa, whoa! Careful, now!" Natsu panicked. He spread his arms out to catch her, and cradled her protectively against his chest.

He'd only met this little girl for less than ten minutes, but he was already feeling strangely protective of her. He smiled at how easy it was for them to trust each other.

He smiled mischievously. Noticing it, Moonlight poked his nose.

"What are you thinking, mist- AAAUGHHH!" she cried out as Natsu spun her in the air and seated her on his shoulders.

"Oops, forgot to warn you Wendy!" he laughed cheerfully.

"Not funny, Mister!" she pouted cutely and pulled at his hair.

"Ow, ow, okayyy!"

"Hey, Mister Natsu…" she trailed off uncertainly, fiddling with the left sleeve of her dress.

"Yes?"

"Since…since you're calling me Wendy…it's only fair that I get to call you Natsu-nii! Right?" she shouted the last bit, trying to act firm and authoritative.

_How adorable...not as shy as the Wendy I knew…but who am I to complain? You're back, and that's all that matters. _

"Of course! I don't mind," he soothed her fears that he would deny Moonlight her wish, bouncing her slightly on her shoulders.

She squealed in glee, demanding for him to do it again.

"Th-thank you Natsu…nii," she tested out the name on her tongue, liking how it sounded.

"It's just..I've never had a brother before…and I wanted to…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

_There she goes again, being all adorable. Just like our Wendy. _

"Then I'll be your brother!"

He turned his head around to look at the tombstone, and finally smiled, a true smile.

_Wendy, finally got enough sleep, did you. _

_Well, at least you finally woke up. _

_Good morning, sunshine. _

"Hey, hey Natsu-nii! Tell me what Fairy Tail is like!" she demanded, pulling at his cheeks.

"Well, they're noisy, destructive…" as he said this, Moonlight crinkled her nose in distaste.

"…but also fun-loving, kind, caring and protective! You'll love them!" he ended off.

_You always did love us, Wendy. _

"As for the people there, first of all there's this guy called Gajeel, who has a lot of piercings and looks scary. He also swears a lot…"

"That's bad, Natsu-nii!" she interrupted, making him chuckle.

_You sound like her…_

"…and the two of us fight a lot! It's always fun!" he exclaimed.

"That's bad too!" She chided playfully, pulling on his pink locks.

_There you go, again…_

_How I missed all those times that you scolded us. If only I knew you'd go to sleep so early, I'd have fought with Gajeel a little more, just to hear you scold us again and again. _

"But even though we always fight, I actually consider him my brother. Don't tell him that though! He'll never let me live it down!"

Wendy laughed, hugging her new brother's head.

She then rubbed her eyes with tiny fists and let out a small yawn.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Natsu-nii?"

"Don't sleep yet, okay? We have a long day ahead, and you need to stay awake," he said, tilting his head upwards to look at her.

_Especially not after you just woke up. _

"Okay!" she smiled brightly.

Along the way, Natsu told her more stories of Fairy Tail and its members, drawing delighted squeals and occasional chiding from Moonlight.

At long last, they reached the wooden sign that spelt out "Fairy Tail".

"Hey, Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here. Have a good look at the sign. This is Fairy Tail. This is your home from now on, I know you'll love it!"

_Welcome back, Wendy. _

_Welcome home. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pride: I felt that since everyone would be grieving, we might need a little hope. Hence, this story. Natsu, Gajeel and Fairy Tail signify all her near and dear ones, her family and friends, hopefully including myself. Wendy is of course, Pixie herself. I know that we cannot reverse time and undo death, neither do I wish to give false hope regarding that. But it is true that nothing truly dies. It merely lives on in another form, signified by Moonlight. We may or may not realize it, but the ones we've loved and lost, are actually always by our side. After all, Pixie has only gone to sleep. She'll wake up, in another form. And then she'll be ready for another long day with us all. I hope I have not offended anyone, or disappointed anyone through this story. Hopefully, it will honour Pixie's memory and let her live on in our hearts. <strong>


End file.
